Dad's Secret
by julz314
Summary: After a tough run in Monument, Colorado the boys meet up with a certain girl near Nashville. Who is she, and why does Dean seem to know her that well? And how will Sam manage when he learns the truth about her, or when she asks for their help?
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Hey everyone! This is my first chapter on ! I surely hope that you guys will enjoy this! Just a warning that it is set after 'Jus In Bello'. Enjoy!! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean Winchester was tired. He and his younger brother had just spent the last four days driving as far away from Monument, Colorado, as possible. Trying not to think that the end of the world was closer than ever, Dean wanted to try his best not to think about the latest tragedy in their lives. They were now in Tennessee and only had talk when asking for a quick stop for a break.

It was late night and the boys were just outside Nashville. They wanted to get as far as possible for now, trying to change their minds and, maybe, find the same focus they had on hunting as they did a few weeks ago. One thing Dean did want was to try to kill as many of those demons left as possible before it was too late, while also searching for the Colt Bela had stole a few weeks back.

"Dean?", Sam started. The sound of his voice was week. He had been awake for the last ten minutes but hadn't said a thing. Dean knew why: his brother kept thinking what to do about the Colt.

"I know, Sam." He hadn't turned his head to face his brother. "The problem is we still don't know where she is and it's hard to figure this out by staring at each other. So let's just do this job Bobby gave us and maybe we'll find something, you know just like when we were looking for dad."

"Well we didn't have a small time frame then, Dean, and I think burning down some bones isn't as important as saving the world from – DEAN!"

Dean hit the brakes so quickly that Sam didn't even have time to blink. Trying to realize what he had just seen, the youngest of the brothers looked left to his brother, who was facing straight ahead on the road. It was pitch dark out, but when Sam turned his head to face the front, he could perfectly see it from the Impala's headlights.

Or… he could perfectly see her.

"What the…" started Sam.

A girl about his age was standing in front of the car just about an inch or two with her hands up just in case the car was to hit her. Her long dark hair was down, pretty much in her face, which was the reason why Sam could only see her left eye. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with jeans that had holes at knees length, with blood spots all over. She lifted her eyes to meet Dean's when he finally moved, as if a light bulb had just turned on over his head.

"Chloe?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope this worked out nicely! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sam could not believe it. There was a girl right in front of them standing in the middle of the road in the middle of nowhere, and his brother knew her?

"Chloe? Who's Chloe?"

But it felt like Dean never heard the question his brother asked. Instead he kept on staring at the girl, with the same awkward surprised-but-confused look he had when he had stop the car.

"Dean, how in the world can you possibly know a girl who's lost in the woods in the middle of Tennessee? Dean?!"

The girl, relieved that her death wasn't a part of the past, decided to put her arms down, but did not move her feet. The weird starring contest she and Dean had was scarring Sam, who decided to finally make a move and opened his car door. He came out while his brother still hadn't move a bit.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

The girl's eyes reached Sam's. Only her eyes moved.

"Are you Sam Winchester?"

Sam was now even more confused than before.

"Yeah... that's me."

The girl took her hair out from her face and tucked it behind her ears. She turned her eyes again on Dean.

"Dean? Is that you? Please, answer!"

Dean finally got out of his thoughts, and then out of his car.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry to be bursting out like this, but I really need your help."

Sam looked at his brother and the girl: they seemed to really know each other but yet, he didn't remember her face. He did notice, though, that her left leg was bleeding, something he hadn't notice before coming out of the Impala.

"What do you need my help for? I thought you weren't suppose to contact us anymore."

"I know, Dean. But it's hard to explain. Where's your father?"

"Well I guess you were following the orders he gave you: my dad's been dead for over a year now."

"What?!" Chloe said while putting her left hand in front of her mouth. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I am as serious as I am standing in front of you. But what can be this urgent you have to pop out like this? Why couldn't you just call?"

"I really need to see your dad. You see, mom is dead."

Dean's face went blank again. Sam's didn't.

"Wait a minute!" he shouted. "What is going on here, Dean?!"

"Sam, this is Chloe McCain", Dean finally confessed. "She's a good friend of mine..."

"And apparently to dad's!"

Dean walked all the way to the other side of the Impala and pushed his brother to the back,

"Look, it's not what it looks like, okay? Calm down, Inspector Gadget! Dad took care of her about four years ago when you were still in college. Some demon stuff."

"What kind of demon stuff?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell. But I can tell you that she needs our help right now and we shouldn't just leave her in the woods like that, so we're going back to Nashville, we find a hotel room and we bunk for the night, alright?"

"But Dean, how did she know where we were?"

Dean had started walking back to the front of the car already, leaving Sam alone, trying to process the last words his brother had said. Dean had just told Sam an hour ago that he didn't wanted to stay for the night especially when they could've easily gone through the state before noon.

Dean usually had his way with girls, but for some reason things seemed different with Chloe. He did not have the same approach with her, and Sam only knew her for about a minute or so. She looked scared and cold, but also very quiet. I guess it wouldn't hurt to let Dean have his way, he thought as he was following his brother. They stopped right in front of Chloe, who still hadn't moved a muscle.

"Hey, Sorry about the whole freaking part."

Chloe smiled. He had taken his whole shy look maybe to make her feel more comfortable around him. Dean, relieved that his brother didn't ask more questions, stopped the whole introduction quickly.

"If that's alright with you two, I'd rather get in the car so that you" he was looking at Chloe "can get treated for your leg injury and that you" he was now pointing at his brother "and I can finally have the talk."

"About what?"

"Don't worry, I won't be talking about how babies are made. It's something dad and I should have told you a few years ago"


	3. Chapter 3

The road back to the closest hotel seemed longer than it had taken for Sam who was now sitting in the back of the Impala behind Chloe. He hadn't said a word since his brother had said he needed to talk to him. Lots of weird thoughts came through his mind; after all their father was the master of secrets.

Dean stopped the car in front of a hotel office about an hour later.

"Stay here, I'll get a room." He said opening his door and getting out of the car.

Silence came right after. After seeing an old man talking to Dean inside, Sam decided to take his chance.

"So, how do you know my brother?"

"Dean and your father helped us out a few years ago." She had turn around to face Sam. He tried to look at her but turned his eyes back to the window instantly.

"Us, meaning you and your mom?"

"Yeah. Mom was a hunter. We we're chased by some demon and your dad helped out."

The thought of his father helping out another family made Sam grinned. It was strange and never dreamt of this actually happening, but then again, his dad did help out Jo's father on a hunt before he died.

Dean came back in the car, seeing that the other two had finally broken the ice for real.

"We're in room 19, way down at the end. Just take what you need and go in. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going? You do know it's the middle of the night?"

"I know, I'm just starved alright? You want anything to eat?"

Dean was now facing Chloe. Sam did acknowledge the nice side to his brother, but he did wish the question had applied to him as well.

"I'm not hungry, thanks."

After the little chit-chat Sam and Chloe got out of the Impala while Dean drove out of the parking lot. Sam, with his bag and the room key, lead the way for Chloe who was still limping from her leg injury. Sam halted and waited for her and helped her out to the door. Once in, he helped her out to the first bed where she sat.

"Thanks" she said, weak.

"I'm guessing Dean will not be too long. You should take a nap or something."

She was already lying in the bed.

"I'm assuming you guys won't be sharing a bed?"

Sam smiled.

"I think I'll be alright sitting in this chair for tonight."

When Chloe woke up a few hours later she felt as though she had slept for years. Her leg wasn't bleeding anymore and had been taking care of. She took a glance at the alarm clock : 6:08 a.m.. She looked around to see Sam looking down at his computer screen, and Dean sitting on the other bed.

"Hey, you alright?"

Dean had found out that Chloe was finally awake. She looked on the night table to see a bag with what looked like clothes.

"I found those clothes if you ever want to take a shower."

"Thanks" said Chloe. She still wasn't awake yet, and she felt like she wouldn't be for another few hours, so the thought of a shower wasn't a bad one.

While Chloe was in the bathroom, Dean was searching down in his father's journal. He was trying not to rip the pages of the book but wanted to find what he was looking for before Chloe came out of her shower.

"Dean, what are you looking for?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh, just trying to find some good reading material before my turn in the shower."

"Because now you read before noon?" Sam replied with a small grin.

Dean didn't answer. Sam stared at his brother for a few seconds and decided that it was no use to try and uncover the mystery so soon. After going through the journal three times Dean gave up, threw the book on the bed and massaged his face with his hands.

"You want some coffee?"

Sam tried to be helpful. Something wrong was going in his brother's mind and he knew it. But as soon as he asked the question, Chloe came out of the bathroom.

"I- I could go get the coffees if you'd like." She looked as if she was listening to the conversation on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Sure, if you want. But don't go wandering around for too long, or I'll go hunt you myself." Dean joked.

Chloe didn't take the joke that well, but knew what Dean's intentions were. She gave in a weak smile and left for the nearest coffee shop that they had seen on their way to the hotel.

"So, here's the thing..." Dean started as soon as he saw Chloe far enough from the door. Sam had finally realized that his brother didn't want Chloe to listen to what he had to say. "We helped her and her mother out a few years ago, when you had just started college."

"That, I already knew" answered Sam. "But what was that urgent thing you wanted to tell me before we turned around?"

"We need to watch that kid. I cannot honestly tell you why we have to, but dad..." he stopped.

"Dad what?"

Dean didn't know how to tell the truth. He took the journal again and turned to one of the last pages of the book. "We need to find something that looks like this."

Dean showed the journal to his brother. On the page was a drawing of a crest with what looked like an angel on it.

"What is this?"

"That my friend is a charm use to protect yourself from demons."

Sam looked closely to see the drawing of a dog under the angel. "To protect yourself from being possessed?"

"Nope. It protects you so that demons don't find you."

Sam really was confused now. "But why would we need a charm like that?"

Chloe came back in just as Sam finished his sentence. Man was she always going to be sneaky like that?

"The coffee shop is closed."

Dean had a look of disgust on his face.

"That's alright. We'll take one on the road."

"Where are we going?" Sam and Chloe asked at the same time.

"We're going to see Bobby. Come on we have to hit the road."


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe had fallen asleep on the way to Bobby's house and had missed all of the boring silences in the Impala as Dean and Sam hadn't talk that much. It had taken them a few hours to get there and still, they both couldn't believe how fast she could fall asleep and how long she could sleep for. They both found that she was a lucky one and thought maybe she hadn't had that much amount of sleep since her mother had died.

They woke her up when they stopped in front of Bobby's. It was really nice out and the house looked really big. Chloe stretched and came out of the back of the car. Sam helped her out and stayed close; he knew her leg must have still been hurting.

Dean knocked on the door and there was same old Bobby.

"Dean! Sam! How have you been?"

He looked down the stairs where Sam and Chloe were.

"Isn't this - ?"

"Hi. I'm Chloe." Chloe said smiling. Bobby could see in her face that she was hurting.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in!" Bobby said not trying to wonder what was going on.

They went into the living room where Sam and Chloe sat on the couch next to a pile books. Dean stood up and waited for Bobby to come back from the kitchen with beers. He sat down in a chair close to the fireplace.

"So, this is Fred and Amanda's daughter..." Bobby started asking.

"Yes I am" answered Chloe. "Did you know them?"

"Sure did. You're dad was an amazing hunter. I'm sorry for your loss"

"Thanks" Chloe felt more and more comfortable by the minute. Sam didn't. He still didn't know much about her and yet everyone else did.

"So what can I do for you guys today?"

Dean took the drawing that he had shown his brother in the hotel room and showed it to Bobby.

"We're looking for a way to find this. You know anything about its whereabouts?"

Bobby looked confused. He stared a few seconds at Dean, and then took the stare to Chloe. She stared at the floor.

"I thought you had it"

"It- it got stolen when we were chased."

"We?" Bobby looked at the Winchester brothers.

"My mom and I. We were chased down a few days ago. She didn't make it."

Bobby's face fell. He stood up and kneeled down in front of the girl.

"Oh my, I'm sorry."

A tear fell down Chloe's right cheek.

"I'm sorry I lost the charm. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear!"

Bobby hugged Chloe. "I know sweetheart. We'll find it for ya."

He stood up again. "Do you remember what the chasers looked like?"

"There was a man and a woman..." she had to take a deep breath before continuing. "And a little girl"

Dean and Sam looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Demons possessing them?" Dean asked.

"Well the adults had the black eyes... but the little girl... she had... weird white eyes."

Nobody said a word. Chloe looked at Sam and continued.

"She looked like she was in charge. The two adults just attacked me and took the charm I had in my necklace. We tried to run away and that's when I fell and hurt my leg. The man had a knife and tried to attack me and mom got in front with her gun and shot him before..."

Sam's first reflex was to put his right arm around Chloe and pushed her close to him. She blushed red faster than lightning and started crying. She must've felt more in a comfort zone than ever, because she wasn't too much of a type to cry out in front of other people, especially Dean.

"What happened to the little girl?" Dean asked.

"She disappeared with the lady right after mom crashed on the ground. The woman had the charm."

"So I'm guessing that must be Lilith" Said Bobby.

"Yeah, that would explain the eyes" said Sam. He knew what that demon was capable of, having killed all those people in Monument in a fraction of a second. He could still hear Ruby's little speech back in the hotel room. "But she could've gone and do that by herself, why did she need two other demons with her?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" answered Bobby. "But I'm willing to bet my hat that with the power of that charm, she cannot touch it."

"What's in this charm anyway?" Sam looked up, without moving Chloe who he had his arm around still.

"It's an enormous power actually. Took me and your father long enough to find it."

"But why did you need it?"

"Well for Chloe of course." Bobby didn't exactly know if Sam knew everything or not yet. Dean, on another hand, had started a search in one of Bobby's book, while looking from time to time at his brother and the girl next to him. Sam, didn't know how to ask his next question. Bobby took over, sitting again in his chair.

"We needed to protect her from the demon. Well, at that time it was the Yellow Eye son of a bitch."

"Why?" Sam had started to sound like a five year old kid who kept asking questions. But Dean interrupted.

"Hey Bobby, do you know anything about this?"

Everyone stood up and checked out the picture of a church Dean had found.

"I knew I recognized this from somewhere."

Sam looked closer. In a picture of the inside of the church, Sam could notice the crest of the charm sculpted in front of the altar.

"According to legends, the only place where the charm doesn't have any effect is in that church" Dean started.

"And if you want to follow that legend, it's the only place it can be destroyed." Bobby finished.

"So we need to get there and get the charm back before it's gone for good." Dean said.

"But where is it?" Sam asked.

"In a small town in Nebraska. Alright let's get things ready."

"I'm gonna go wait in the car" Chloe said, week.

Dean and Sam looked at each other while Chloe left the room. Dean gestured the door with his head and went to another room with Bobby to check out what they needed for this hunt. Sam understood what his brother meant and left behind Chloe. She was sitting on the second stair down with the face in her hands, crying.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

She was blushing once more. "I think so now. It's been really hard for the last few days. I don't know if I'll make it through or not."

Sam put his left arm around her once more.

"You know, I'm not sure what's going on right now, or what you have to do with this charm but I can promise you if that's what you need to be safe we'll make sure to find it back."

She turned her head to face him, while he took the right sleeve of his jacket to wipe the tears of her face. A long stared began between the two until Dean came out of the house with a box of what looked like rock salt ammos and other hunting gear.

"Don't want to be rude or anything, but awesome man wants to get through."

Sam scoffed while Chloe gave in a smile.

"That's the spirit. Now let's go before big brother Dean decides to hunt the bitch down without you two."

Chloe and Sam stood up and, while Chloe took a seat in the back of the Impala, Bobby poked the two brothers on their shoulders before going to the car.

"You two better be careful. This might be one of the most dangerous things you've ever done. And please take care of her."

The brothers didn't say anything. They sat down in the Impala and waved good bye to Bobby and left for Nebraska.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe could dream about it like it had just happened yesterday; she remembered the details that well. It was the day of her high school graduation, and the two eldest Winchesters were staying at her house for the week. They had a hunt along with her dad and since Fred and John and knew each other forever Fred had offered him and Dean a place at his house. John could not refuse an offer from one of his old friends and had accepted. Dean was just following him on the hunt.

Though Dean and Chloe and never met before, looking at them teasing each other during that week seemed as if they had knew the other for ages. That morning Dean came to the kitchen still wearing his pyjama pants and black t-shirt. Amanda had just brew up some fresh coffee and knew that it was probably the main reason why Dean was finally up.

"Morning sleepy head" Chloe said while reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. "Slept well princess?"

Dean answered with a groan. Everyone knew that you couldn't disturb Dean Winchester until he was fully awake; which was only after his first cup of coffee.

Chloe smiled. She knew she could easily get on his nerves today, and today she felt as if she had the privilege to do so: she was graduating after all.

"Don't you have school today?" asked Dean after a sip of the world's greatest coffee, at least that's what he thought.

"Ceremony's at one" said Amanda getting herself a cup of caffeine. "I am assuming you won't be joining us?"

Chloe's smile faded away. Dean knew exactly why.

"No I guess I won't be able to. I think we got ourselves ready to attack the vampires' nest and dad wants to do it in daylight..."

Chloe placed her spoon in her cereal bowl.

"I'll be upstairs."

"Chloe- " started Dean but Amanda had put her hand on his right arm.

"Don't worry about her. She's still mad at her father for missing her graduation."

Dean already knew that. Hell he would have been mad at his father too if he had lived the wonderful life Chloe had. His mother had died when he was only four while his brother wasn't talking to either him or his father. Chloe did have a hunter family but still had got the chance to go to school, make friends and have a sort of a normal life; more normal than he'd ever had.

He top a last drink of his coffee, gave a small thank you grin to Amanda and left the kitchen to find Chloe sitting in the stairs. He went up and sat next to her.

"You alright?"

"Do I look alright? My father would rather kill some vampires than coming to his daughter's graduation day. How does that make me look? I might not even exist in his world!"

"Now Chloe you know that's not true. He loves you, a lot. Damn at least you will have a diploma, and he's aware! But that's a part of this job, you know?"

Chloe gave out a sigh. She knew Dean was right.

"And I'm sorry I won't be there. Stupid job. But trust me when I say that if I could change your father's mind I would kick him out of the car right in front of the school and tell him to go see his daughter graduate!"

Chloe gave Dean a hug, which surprised him more than anything. Just a few seconds later his phone gave out a ring, just one. He took it out of his PJ pants and took a look at the number.

"Sam?"

They both looked confused, but with different reasons.

"Who's Sam?"

"Dad never mentioned Sam to you?"

"No."

"Sam's my little brother. I believe he's about your age, or almost a year older at least. Anyway, he left us to go to college. I'm guessing he wanted to say hi or something..."

"Then why would have he hang up?"

Dean didn't know what to say. He did feel relieved a little; his brother maybe wasn't that mad anymore.

"Well, I gotta get ready, or our fathers will get the best of me, so I have to meet them in front of the nest. You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for looking out for me."

"Well, if you hadn't a family yet I would've called you a sister a long time ago." Dean really missed having his little brother around, and thought maybe Chloe was helping him out by filling this hole Sam had placed when he left. Maybe he didn't really mean these words; maybe they came out because he knew Chloe needed someone to rely on. She took the words in, wiping the tears from her eyes and went to her room to get ready for her big day.

The ceremony was really long. The school had more than 160 graduates and they were all called one at a time. Chloe was in the middle of the crowd and couldn't wait to be able to fall asleep like the students in rows A and B had already done. She looked around in the crowd a few times before her row stood up to see if Dean had managed to talk to her dad. She never really was close to him; he was always gone on hunts or "business trips" as he would call them when she was a little girl, so she barely ever saw him.

When her name was finally called, she did as the other graduates did: go up the stage, took the diploma with the left hand and shook the principal's hand with her right. As she went down the stairs, she noticed a man wearing sun glasses. Why would he be wearing sunglasses inside a gym? She thought. For some reason that guy was intriguing her, but decided to let it go.

After the ceremony the families were all gathering around the graduates for pictures and goodbye hugs. For some they were already leaving in a few days for their new lives in colleges while others had summer trips planned since September.

Chloe was wondering around, searching for her mother, when it happened again. The man with the sunglasses. He came up to Chloe and shook her hand.

"Congratulations Chloe, I knew you could make it! I'm proud of ya!"

Chloe had dropped her diploma on the floor, and after picking in up and getting up, she looked around: the man was gone.

After finally finding her mother, Chloe left for home, as it was slowly getting late.

"Man I sure hope the guys are back." Said Amanda.

Chloe said nothing. She hadn't mentioned the man to her mother, fearing she would turn the jeep around to the police station. If her dad wasn't there to watch over her, her mother was way on the other side of the coin.

"Well John's Impala is in the driveway, but I don't see any lights in the house."

Mom was right, Chloe thought. Usually Dean turns every possible light on so that he doesn't hit anything. Something definitely was wrong.

The girls came out of the car and went to the door, but before Amanda could try if it was actually locked or not, it opened and an arm pulled them both inside.

"What the-" Amanda started. John was right in front of her nose.

"Who are you?"

"John, you know me. Amanda McCain? Remember? The lady that can kick your butt whenever she feels like she has too."

John handed out a bottle of what looked like a normal pop to Amanda with his left hand while aiming a gun to her head with the right one. "Drink"

"Oh come on!"

"I said drink!" He yelled, as a tear was coming down his left cheek.

Amanda took a drink of the pop. She knew John had put holy water in it just to see if the drinker would be possessed or not. John took the gun away after finding out that she wasn't possessed after all.

"Now would you tell me what's going on?" Amanda screamed.

"Not so loud, please. Just follow me to the kitchen" said John. "We need to talk."

"Where's Dean?" Chloe interrupted.

"He's in the living room. I suggest you go see him right away."

Chloe's heart skipped a few beats after seeing John's face slowly fading. Chloe decided to take manners of her own hands and ran to the living room to not only see Dean but her father, lying on the couch with his eyes wide opened.

She didn't even have time to ask what was going on; she had already fainted on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe woke up in sweats. She sat up in the back of the Impala and realised that it wasn't moving. She had also noticed that she had an oversize light brown jacket over her which belonged to Sam. He was sitting right in front of her and he noticed her fast breathing.

"Chloe! Are you alright?" he asked turning around.

"Where are we?" Chloe asked ignoring the question.

"At a gas station, about an hour away." Sam looked at Chloe, concerned. She blushed when her eyes met his.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I think so... I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"You were dreaming about your dad weren't you?"

Chloe felt her heart sink inside of her. Ever since the day he died she didn't wanted to mention him no matter what, but for some reason she knew she could confide in Sam. He had been very supportive from day one after all, even though he didn't know everything yet.

"I was dreaming about the day he died... It was on my high school graduation day." Tears were coming out of her eyes, which she wiped with Sam's jacket sleeve. He sat there and listened to what Chloe had to say.

"Ever since that day I keep blaming myself that it was my fault. If only he would have come to my graduation and gave up his job for just a few hours, he might be still alive and well. Instead he just went and got himself killed."

She leaned in to put her forehead against the back where Sam sat. She knew that she would cry, and for some reason she felt more than embarrassed in front of him.

"I must sound so selfish."

"Of course not." Sam said, softly. He turned to face her and placed his left hand on Chloe's head. He could swear could feel her slowly getting to breath normally. "But you have to know that your father loved you no matter what, and that he died while protecting you and your mother."

Sam didn't know if these last words were the truth, considering he didn't knew anything about Chloe's back story, but he did have the responsibility now to take care of her no matter what, and that he had to say words like those ones.

Chloe lifted her head up, which made Sam's hand drop down to her right cheek. He moved his thumb to wipe the tears off her face. They both gave each other a warm smile. They glared at each other for a few more seconds that had seemed like ages, until Chloe gave in.

"I have to go use the ladies room before we leave. Can I keep wearing this?" She didn't really know why though; since the moment Sam had put his hand on her head the temperature had rise a bit.

Sam laughed and pulled his arm back on his side. "Sure, but don't forget it inside."

Dean was already out of the store and going on the other side of the car to the driver's seat. He had seen Chloe's face lighten up at the sight of Sam's smile. He made a head sign to Chloe, letting her know that he would wait for her, opened his door and sat behind the wheel.

"I'm glad to see she's not comatose yet." Dean said while opening his bag of chips.

"Well I'm guessing she had her shares of sleepless nights before meeting with us. I guess she knows she's safe around us so she tries to get back her energy or something."

"Wow, I'm surprised at you Sam. You don't even know her that well yet and you can almost tell her future."

"I don't know... there's something about her... it feels..."

"Oh, now you want to tell me you want to get in her pants?" Dean smirked, while Sam gave a loud scoff.

"Never mind-"

But Sam stopped. He looked at the entrance door where a woman was standing. She looked around her a few times and went in. Sam opened his car door and Dean stopped him.

"Hey hey man, I was only kidding about the pants part."

"Shut up." Sam had his serious but troubled look on his face. He came out of the car and left to go inside of the store.

"Sam, where are you-?" Dean started. But Sam was running, and Dean felt as though his little brother had just met a ghost.

Something was wrong with that lady, Sam was sure of it. He sure as hell didn't want anything to happen to Chloe, especially when he had promised Bobby to take care of her. Once inside he looked around to see if he could spot the woman or Chloe. No sign of both. He ran to the back hallway where the bathrooms were located. There was a line for the women's room but he didn't care. He ran inside while the other ladies from a tour bus starred at him confused.

"Chloe? CHLOE!?"

The room wasn't that big, but had a few women in. They were all wondering what in the world did a guy his age would go crazy in the ladies room looking for a girl who wasn't even there. Sam ran back out to the Impala where Dean was, outside his door.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" He yelled.

"It's Chloe. She's in trouble."

Dean's smile faded away in a blink of an eye. Just as it did, Sam's phone rang. He took it out of his right jeans pocket while starring at his brother and answered. The other voice said something without even letting Sam say a word.

"If you want to see her alive, come at the church tonight before midnight."

The female voice hung up right after her sentence.

"We have to go, and you better step on it."

Sam and Dean left the gas station without saying a word to each other, Dean doing his best to drive as fast as he could, while Sam was trying to figure out a way to save Chloe before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

I am usually the one who writes up the most babbling stuff at the beginning of my chapters, but this story has been written for a while on another website and the 'author's notes' are posted seperately. I hope you still like the story at this point!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to the church had been one long ride. Dean was in his own angry thoughts while Sam sat on his brother's right, wishing and hoping that they were not too late. If only he had gone in earlier, maybe he would have had time to save her, he thought.

"Sammy?" asked Dean as he took the exit from the highway.

But Sam didn't want to say a word. He starred outside his window trying to ignore Dean.

"Sammy. Look, she'll be fine, alright? Trust me."

"I know." Sam kept looking to his right. He wasn't too proud of himself, Dean knew that much, but he wanted to make his younger brother talk out what was going on so that he could be more mentally prepared to fight off whoever was waiting for them at the church.

"What were you guys talking about before she left the car?" Dean asked.

"The dream she just had before waking up. It was about her father's death."

Dean didn't want to reply, but Sam went on.

"She didn't say much though; only that she blames herself for letting him go on a hunt or something. She didn't tell me how he died though..."

There was a small moment of silence before Dean could answer.

"Vampires."

"What?" Sam now was staring at his brother.

"There was a vampire's nest that needed to be taken care of. Fred, dad and I went in. But something went wrong and he got shot to the chest. Dad took him out of there as fast as. It was really strange but Fred and dad were really close, almost like brothers, so losing him meant a lot for dad, so we took car of his family as an on-the-side job for a while."

"Until what?"

Dean took a few seconds before answering.

"Before things got out of hand and we couldn't manage to put their security in jeopardy. John told Chloe and her mom to never reach us again by any means."

That's dad for ya, Sam thought. How could he just decide to just ignore a family in need? Maybe he had some reasons... he had to.

"But now we have to clean out dad's mess, again" Dean sighed at the thought. "All I know is I have to save her."

Sam looked down at his hands. "I have to save her too."

"I know you do, and we will. Now let's go."

They both got out of the car silently and after picking what they needed from the trunk, when inside the church.

It was quiet inside. Dean, gun pointing to the ceiling, made a head sign to Sam to go upstairs and see if he could find Chloe. They had been hunting together for so long, they didn't need much signs to let the other one know what to do. Once Sam was gone Dean continued his way to the front of the church. There, he saw a woman kneeling down. She had long dark hair and was wearing a red leather jacket.

"Hey lady, you alright?" Dean asked.

But the woman didn't answer. Instead she got up, slowly, her back facing Dean.

"Lady?"

Dean took a few more steps towards the woman. He was just a few feet away from her when a sudden feeling in his body made him drop on the floor. He couldn't move anymore and felt as though all of his body was paralyzed.

"What the?"

The lady turned around, her eyes all black.

"Well well... look what we have here... Dean Winchester."

"You did your homework right I assume?" Dean tried to look cool, but the woman could see easily that he wasn't.

"You know, I didn't expect you here. I know your dad was found of the McCain's, but you? I mean you were just a ragged little kid back then."

"And what do you know about them that I don't?"

An amused giggle came out of the woman.

"You really think vampires killed Fred? Aw Dean, who didn't do their homework right?"

She approached him and lied down to his left. She took her right index finger and placed it on the right side of his throat. Dean could feel the sharp nail going in his skin.

"Now, why would a handsome guy such as yourself be willing to do to help out a girl like her?"

"Well, my time is almost up, better use it for someone who needs it."

"Ah, yes: The famous deal. You do know a lot of demons await your arrival down the pit?"

"I know... they can't get enough of me." Dean grinned.

"Well" the woman was now sliding her finger down Dean's throat to his chest. "I wouldn't want to break the fun, but your contract holder would be way too pissed at me if I ever did something to you, so why don't you just leave us the girl and go in peace?"

"Why do you need Chloe that much?"

The demon gave the woman a strange look in her face. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

The woman burst out laughing. "Your dad didn't tell you?"

Sam was on the second floor, up to where the choir seats and the organ were located. He quickly, but silently walked around and checked out every space where there would be shadow. It was a bit hard to see around since the lighting wasn't as bright as it was downstairs, but Sam was so used to walk around in the darkness that his eyes automatically got use to the light.

Sam suddenly heard the echo of a bang coming behind a door not too far. He quickly ran to it and he opened the door slowly; fearing someone might be behind, gun at the ready.

It was darker than it was on the other side of the door. Sam took a few seconds to get adjusted to that fact and took a few steps forward until he found Chloe tied to a chair with her mouth taped to whom he ran to.

"Chloe! Are you okay?" Sam asked before even thinking she couldn't answer with her mouth covered.

He took a knife out of one of his jeans pocket and untied Chloe. He took her in his arms after she took the towel out of her mouth. She felt safer than ever in his arms, and didn't want to move, until she saw a figure coming out of the shadows.

"Sam! Behind you!"

But the figure had already whacked Sam with a piece of wood. Sam fell on the floor and was seriously hurt to the upper back. The man, with the wood still in his left hand, kicked Sam a few times on his right side. Chloe suddenly got up and jumped on the man.

"Leave him alone!"

But the guy didn't answer. Instead he just threw the piece of wood on the floor, took Chloe's arms and pulled her over his head with superhuman strength and threw her a few feet away on the other side of the room. She landed on an old dusty desk, crying out in pain. The man turned around to face Sam. He got down over Sam and took his hands to Sam's throat.

Sam couldn't really tell what happened next. As he was passing out, Chloe appeared behind the man, the wood piece in her right hand.

"Leave us alone!"

She lifted her right arm and whacked the man out with a swing to his head. The man passed out immediately.

Sam looked up at Chloe, who after putting the stick down gave a hand to Sam so he could get up. After, she took both her hands and kneeled down, holding her head down.

"Chloe!" Sam kneeled down in front of her and put his hands over hers. "What's going on?"

"Just a major headache, I think..." She sounded like she was crying from the pain. Sam brought his hands to Chloe's back and pulled her close to him, rocking her slowly.

"How did you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" She lifted her head to see Sam.

"You just appeared behind the guy, I saw you."

"Oh..." Chloe was now looking down. "I guess Dean hasn't told you. I have powers."

Sam froze. He took Chloe by the shoulders and brought her attention to his eyes. "Powers?"

"I can teleport myself, but only under great times of fear and stress. That's how I got rid of these two when they were chasing my mother and I. The charm is actually to protect me from not teleporting..."

"Two? Meaning there's another demon here?"

"Yes, him and a woman."

"We gotta go help Dean before it's too late."

Sam helped Chloe up and, holding her hand, they left to go downstairs.

When Sam and Chloe found Dean, he was lying down on the floor, with a woman standing in front of him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"I'm alright, just finish her already!"

The woman looked behind at Dean, and with a wave of her right hand, Dean's mouth closed.

"Dude, do you ever shut up?" She turned around to face Sam and Chloe. "I've got business to do."

"Oh really?" said Sam. "And what king of business would that be?"

The woman waved her hand again, which made Dean scream.

"Right now I'm holding up your brother's body. I can pretty much do whatever I want with it. I could always squeeze his insides like a towel or, well you get the point. Now, if you do wish your brother to live up the last few weeks he has, give me the girl and we'll let you go, promise."

Chloe took a few steps forward but Sam pulled her back.

"What are you doing? She's going to kill Dean!"

"I am not giving you up!" Sam was trying to protect her, but he also had to find out a way to save Dean. He took her hand again and felt it was weaker than earlier. The headaches must've been from the teleporting, he thought, and that meant she was close from being drained out of energy.

"Aw, how touching." The woman laughed. She got serious right away. "But you see, she needs her.

"Who?"

"You know damn well who I am talking about."

Sam took a few seconds to think about it, then the light came on as it did with Dean.

"Lilith!" they both said.

"And you were going to Stanford? Well aren't you a little slow for a smart kid. But, anywho, I don't have time for this."

It only took a fraction of a second before Chloe got pulled away from Sam. The man had woke up, and had taken Chloe from behind and they were now next to the woman, Sam surprised.

"Chloe!!"

"Now" The demon in the woman was enjoying the moment. "I must say you're lucky we didn't get permission to finish you both off, but I gotta say the trick really was easy."

"Why do you need her so much? I thought you only needed the charm."

The woman gave out a small grin.

"That's because we, meaning Lilith, cannot kill you unless this girl here is dead."


	8. Chapter 8

As he was lying on the church's floor Dean could remember the whole mourning process Chloe had to go through when her father had passed on...

It took a few days for the McCains and the Winchesters to take in everything that had happened after Fred's death. John and Dean had decided to stay an extra few days, just to make sure the girls would be alright. Amanda had insisted that the boys stay for the last farewell of her husband, and John could not refuse an offer from a friend who was simply torn apart.

Dean and Chloe would hang out, most of the time not saying a word. Dean wasn't the type to comfort someone, Sammy was, he thought. He could remember the first time he had showed her a picture of his younger brother, as they were sitting down in the stairs after the funeral.

"Who is this?" Chloe asked as Dean took the picture out of John's journal.

"That's Sam."

"You're brother Sam?" she blushed. Dean didn't have to raise his eyes at her to know.

"Yeah. I just hope he's alright."

"I am sure he is, Dean. He's a Winchester, nothing bad can happen to him."

Dean smiled. She didn't know his mother's story. "What about you? You alright?"

Chloe sighed. "I guess I am not allowed to say that I am, because that would be a lie, but I think I can manage. I think that's what he would want from me."

"Come on now, you are allowed to cry, to be angry..."

"Why would I do that?" She took her eyes off Sam's picture of when he was about seventeen and looked at Dean. "I mean, sure I am sad... I love my father. But he raised me to believe that the show should go on, and that no matter what happens you have to move on."

Her voice was trembling. Dean took his right arm and placed it on Chloe's right shoulder and then pulled her close to him.

"You know, nothing will happen to you... You believe that right?"

"No I don't." She had said it with an exhausted voice. "I mean eventually I will but right now I rather not try to be optimistic."

A sudden ache came to her head. She took both of her hands and tried to massage her temples and her forehead.

"Chloe? Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Just a headache..." the trembling in her voice got stronger. "I'm just gonna go upstairs in my room for a while."

She left Dean sitting alone in the stairs, wondering what had just happened. He looked down the stairs to see his dad starring at him.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I don't know, she said she had a headache so she left for her room."

"I'll go see her."

John took the stairs and went to Chloe's room without saying another word to Dean.

Dean waited for John in the Impala, after more than 30 minutes after his dad had went inside Chloe's room. Dean took the time to give Amanda one last take-care hug before leaving the house, knowing that she would say goodbye to Chloe for him. He had tried beyond his reach to help her out and yet he felt as though he didn't do anything. He knew how it felt losing somebody you truly loved. But he was only four years old at the time of his mother's death, and he knew that it wasn't the same thing; Chloe had known her father for almost eighteen years...

When John came back to take his place behind the driver's seat, Dean was looking at a map listening to some ACDC.

"What are you looking at son?" John asked.

"Nothing." John could see his son's eye were actually looking at the California state, but didn't reply.

They drove down the highway for a while. John had switched the radio to a classic rock station. After a few songs Dean, who was trying not to fall asleep, finally broke the silence.

"So what did you and Chloe talked about?"

John didn't answer. Dean waited a few seconds, just in case, but nothing.

"Dad?"

John stopped the car on the side of the road. Dean knew something sort of bad had to have happened.

"Son, you have to promise me something."

"Sure dad, what is it?"

"I want you to pretend like you've never met Chloe and her mother, alright?"

"You want me to what?!"

Dean got out of the car trying to understand if he had heard his father right.

"Dean" John had come out of the car also, walking to his oldest son. "I need you to do this for me."

"But why?"

"It's hard to explain, alright? But that's the only way we can both protect Amanda and Chloe."

Dean looked confuse. "How can they be protected if we pretend we never met them?"

John had placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Trust me son, that's the only way."

He smiled and returned to his seat. Dean took a few extra seconds to take in his father's request: He wanted to make sure Chloe would be alright, but how could he, if his father wanted him to ignore her?

Dean took his seat again and without looking at John's direction, he asked:

"Did you tell her the same thing?"

John drove away, ignoring the question.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean did not know what to do anymore. His brother had a gun to his left temple while Chloe had a dagger up her throat. Both the man and the woman had a smile of victory on their lips.

"So, what now?" Dean had to continue the conversation, trying to save some time. He was still paralyzed on the floor from the binding spell the demon that was possessing the woman had put on him. "You have the charm so why add the girl?"

"Like I just told your little brother," the woman said pressing the dagger harder on Chloe's throat; just enough so that it didn't cut her. "We have orders to kill her. We cannot touch your sweet little Sammy unless she is gone off the map."

"But why?" Dean saw Sam looking everywhere, trying to figure out a way to save the day, so he kept talking.

"The chosen child of course! I'm sure by now that you are aware of what is happening." She looked down at Chloe. "Only one of them was supposed to survive, and right now we do know that there was one on the loose."

Dean tried to lift his head to look at Chloe. He did know about her abilities, but to be like Sam? How could she be?

"You see," the woman went on looking at Sam and then back to Dean. "We need to finish off you two off eventually, and that time is coming soon... real soon for you, my dear Dean. But first we have to settle things first..."

"Where's the charm?" Sam asked. He saw that his brother was getting short on questions, so he thought maybe it was time for him to help out, in case his brother had a thought on how to get out of the problem they were in.

"Gone. It's already been burned."

Chloe and Dean both exchanged scared looks. They both knew that the charm was the only thing that could protect her from any demons. Chloe then looked at Sam, who was already looking at her. His eyes could show that he was scared for her, and that he was also trying to get the information the woman had just given out to sink in.

Sam looked around until his eyes could see what Dean had dropped on the floor, probably when the demon had paralyzed him to the floor: a spray can of paint. He did a little gesture for Dean to continue his chatting with the demon.

"So" Dean was coming out of ideas of discussion topics. "What now? You just said you only needed her, so why keep us?"

Sam tried to reach in his back pocket for his knife. The man realized what the younger brother was trying to do and, out of panic, shot his gun at the floor, about an inch away from Sam's foot.

Then everything all happened quickly. Sam grabbed the man's arms which made him drop his gun. At the same time, unexpectedly, Chloe stepped on the woman's left foot, which made her scream and made the paralyzing bind on Dean vanish. He tried to stand up and run to the gun before she did but didn't succeed: the woman took the gun and at the same time, the guy got free of Sam by punching him to the face and took a hold of Chloe, holding her with his right arm around her throat. The woman, a bit faster than the guy, took Sam by behind without him noticing and she was now aiming the gun at his head. Dean stood in the middle of everything, trying to plan out his next move.

"Don't you dare take another step!" The demon inside the woman was getting angry.

The woman's eyes, starring at Dean, turned black.

"Why don't you Winchesters just take care of your own business?!"

"Well, we do love trouble, you should see our records." Dean replied, not knowing if this was a good or a bad idea.

"Too bad" the woman continued, while trying to calm herself. "I was trying my best to like you both but I guess now it's time for me to stop being nice."

She got her finger on the trigger and slowly pulled on it. A small fraction of a second went and, and when she opened her eyes after she had shot, she realized that she had miss. Sam was now lying on the floor. He looked up and saw Chloe's arms holding the woman from behind. The man who still had his arms up the way he was holding Chloe looked around and only saw Dean's fist appeared on his face and fell on the floor.

"What the?" The woman was still wondering how she had missed.

Chloe began talking in Latin to the woman, which impressed both Dean and Sam. She knows how to exorcise without needing a book? Sam could do it as well, but it was the first time he ever saw someone else do it. Suddenly Chloe started to flinched, and Sam noticed. She stopped the incantation.

"Sam?"

"What's wrong?"

"I- I can't do it! My head feels like it's going to explode!"

The woman took advantage of that fact and grabbed Chloe's hair pulling out the hardest she could. Chloe gave out a painful scream with tears running down on her cheeks.

Sam tried to get up but the woman had a binding spell on him. He tried to move but was unable to. Dean tried to come to Chloe's rescue but couldn't move as the woman had pinned him on place as well. He saw Chloe close her eyes and put her head down. He could see her breathing faster, and he realized that she was concentrating on something.

And then, the binding spell stopped. Dean, who had to move his arms first to see if he really had control of his body again, hurried up to Sam who was trying to get up.

"Make sure the guy is still here, I'll be fine." Sam said.

"Hurry up then Sammy, because I don't think Chloe can hold it much longer!"

Chloe was still crying with her eyes closed. Sam finished the exorcism, with a stronger and louder voice, while Dean holding the guy while Chloe was holding the woman. They started scream out in pain until the incantation was over; that's when two huge black clouds came out, one out of each of the bodies, and flew out of the church.

The two bodies lied still on the floor after Chloe and Dead had dropped them on the floor.

Maybe they had been dead for weeks Sam thought, but he got up and ran to Chloe. And before he could ask her if she was alright, she had fainted in his arms, tears still going down on her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days had passed since Chloe was admit in the local hospital under a name Dean quickly had thought of. She hadn't waken up even since she had fallen unconscious in Sam's arms. The brothers had decided to stay with her until she was alright, even if that meant staying there until Dean's deal was due. Bobby was also there, trying to help out as much as he could. He showed himself at the hospital, being the one talking to the doctors about Chloe's condition: no way in hell was he going to let Dean have his way in a hospital.

Because Bobby, and even Sam could perfectly see that Dean was angry at something. He hadn't said much over the last few days, and when someone would ask him if he was alright, he didn't reply, to Sam's surprise.

Both brothers were in Chloe's room, Sam sitting at the left side of the bed, holding Chloe's hand. Dean was leaning on the window, standing, starring down at Chloe. Bobby came in a few seconds later, with the doctor behind him. He was dark and taller than Bobby, and wore the traditional doctor lab coat. The two men looked like they were already in a conversation.

"So you think she will wake up anytime soon?" asked Bobby.

"She's in a serious condition right now. Her head and brain have sustain a huge pain, and she needs rest."

"But she will be alright, right doc?" Sam had his worried face on. He was now holding Chloe's left hand with both his; he thought if Chloe could feel someone touching her that might help her get her senses back in place.

"She should be." The doctor turned his head to Bobby. "But in the mean time we'd love to see some insurance if it's possible at the moment.

Bobby put a hand in his jacket pocket. "Yeah sure, here you go."

Sam and Dean were both surprised Bobby had already managed to find a way to protect Chloe. Maybe it's her real insurance though, thought Sam.

The doctor looked at the card, and then at Bobby. "Alright, if you want to follow me Mister Cole."

Or maybe not.

Bobby and the Doctor left right away. Silence came back in the room, except for the sounds of some machines. Sam could looked up at his brother who still hadn't move a muscle.

"Dean, you know you'll have to say something someday. What's up man?"

Dean didn't answer. Sam thought maybe saying something that might trigger his older brother might work. He went on.

"I don't get it, man. Why did the woman said that she had to kill her?"

Dean still had his serious face and didn't budge.

"I mean, is she really like me? Was she really suppose to be in trouve le nom de la place ouske les children on ete with me? Was I suppose to kill her?"

Nothing. Sam didn't not want to think about it anymore, so he stopped asking. Then he felt Chloe's hand move in his. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were opening. Dean jumped up from the side of the window he was leaning on and came to the end of the bed.

"Hey you." She said, weakly, looking at Sam.

"Hey you" Sam answered with a smile.

Chloe turned her head towards Dean and grinned. "Hi Dean."

"Hey Chloe." He replied, but didn't smile. Instead he left the room, looking at the floor as he walked away.

"Dean!"

"Don't worry about it Sam" Chloe said softly. "I'm sure he has his reasons. How are you?"

"Pretty good. We weren't as beaten up as you were... but Dean hasn't sleep ever since you've been here."

Chloe looked to her right where she could see an alarm clock on the table. "What long have I been here?"

"This is the third day, actually." Sam answered.

Chloe looked surprised. "Well... I haven't beat the record yet.

Sam didn't understand how she could be making up jokes right after sleeping for almost 60 hours straight. "What do you mean by "the record"? "

She tired to sit up, and as Sam helped her get the pilows confortable she said : "It's a long story."

"Well, I don't see why you'd be able to be checked out of the hospital in the next hour, so I guess I have all the time you need."

They both starred at eachother. Chloe knew deep inside that she and Dean had kept some secrets from him, and she thought now was the moment to be more than honest with him.

"Well," she started as she finally got herself sitting up properly. "I don't really remember how long it took me to wake up after the first time I disappeared, but I remember missing my mother's birthday..."

"Was that when first met in Nashville?"

"Oh, no" Chloe chuckled. "It was actually about five years ago. I had gotten into this fight with my mom one night, and I had told her that I wished that I was far away from home, away from her. I went to bed that night with the biggest headache in the world, and I was so mad at her about the fight. But when I woke, I did wake up in my bed."

"Where were you?"

"About a hundred miles away from Paris."

Sam looked shocked. "Paris? France?!"

"Yup. You should have seen the face on the man that picked me up on the side of the road. I still had my pink and yellow bunnies' PJs on... I don't actually remember how long I was out for, but I do remember that my the only place I wanted to go was in Paris. After a few days I finally could call my mother, and about a day later she came and picked me up from the airport."


	11. Chapter 11

This is the story's last chapter! Hoping that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was my first fan fic ever and I'm pretty proud of it! :) Reviews are always cool!! :)

More stories coming! I'm uploading all of my stories on here from now on (loving this site!) so this is not the last you'll see from me!! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doctor had decided to keep Chloe overnight, just to make sure she had enough rest and that her headache would be long gone. A few days had past and the Winchester brothers were back at Bobby's place, along with Chloe and Bobby himself. The guys were now back on their track, and they knew what they had to do. Dean kept looking in Bobby's book, researching the internet for anything that could lead to a "Bela Talbot", but with no luck. Bobby kept making phone calls away while Chloe and Sam would go at the local library to research on Dean's case.

Sam had filled her up on what was going on with Dean. He knew that his father had ordered her to stay away from any Winchesters so he had decided that, since she had made contact that she might as well know what was truly going on.

"We've searched everywhere, Sam. No luck." she said after running through the same books for the fifth time.

Sam closed the book he had in front of him and sighed. "Yeah, nothing here either."

They both got up and left the building. They walked slowly back to the Impala, but stayed close to each other, Sam making sure she wouldn't faint again. He went to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door for Chloe, who couldn't help but blush.

As they drove back to Bobby's place, Chloe kept starring at Sam. She could sense that something was wrong, but didn't quite well know what it was.

"You alright, Sam?"

"Hm? Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?"

"You seem lost in space. Is it about Dean?"

Sam took a few seconds to answer, his eyes facing the front. "Yeah, maybe it is."

She knew that serious face. "You have that look."

Sam took his eyes off the road for a few seconds while he let an older woman cross the road. "What look?"

"That "lying" look you Winchester always have when you lie. Come on, tell me: what's in your mind right now?"

He left out a sigh. "It's just, you know, that demon... she said you and I were the same."

"I know." answered Chloe.

"You know?"

"I kind of heard you talking to Dean at the hospital... But whatever she meant, it doesn't mean it's true."

Sam looked somewhat disappointed. "Yeah, maybe your right."

Chloe understood that she shouldn't go any farther on that subject, and that there was another thing that was upsetting him.

"You know, I do believe you'll be able to save your brother."

Sam smiled. It was a weak smile, a smile of defeat. "You know, right now I'm not so sure about this."

"I know you can do it, I'm sure you'll be able to save him. You just don't know the way yet."

"Maybe, and there's also the time factor. I only have two months left."

Chloe put her left hand over his. "Don't give up, Sam. I know you can do it."

She patted his hand and when she went to put it back on her lap, Sam took it back and didn't let go for the rest of the ride back.

When Sam and Chloe arrived at Bobby's place, they saw Dean and Bobby talking in the kitchen.

"Morton's house?"Asked Dean.

"Yeah, something about a man killing anyone who's in his house on Febuary the 29th," explained Bobby.

"What is it?" Sam and Chloe had just got inside.

"Something to do while we find out where the bitch is hiding." Dean answered.

"But Dean-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sammy."

Chloe had a bad feeling about where that conversation could be going. "Hum, I'll be upstairs packing if you guys ever consider having a thought of wondering where I am."

She took her shoes off, gave another smile to the boys and left.

"Packing? Where is she going?" asked Sam, totally forgetting what he was saying to his brother.

"She didn't tell you?" replied Bobby.

Sam looked at Bobby, then Dean. "Tell me what?"

"She's leaving for a while", answered Bobby, fixing his hat on his head.

Sam looked surprised, his eyes still on hs brother. "And you forgot to mentioned this because?"

"Well" started Dean. He knew he couldn't go too far with Sam right now, seeing as they were almost ready to fight. "She wanted to tell you herself. I guess you could go see her in the spare room and maybe talk about it with her."

Sam said nothing more. He left the kitchen and went upstairs to meet with Chloe. She seemed to be almost ready, her bag still open on her bed. She was putting one last shirt in it and turned around, facing Sammy who was standing at the door.

"When did you plan on telling me that you were leaving?" Sam had his arms crossed over his chest.

Chloe sat down on her bed, left to the bag.

"I was going to, I swear."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet... Look Sam, I know I should have told you, but you have to understand-"

"Understand what?" his voice cracked. He stood straight and went in the room, right in front of where Chloe was sitting. "Why can't you just come with us?"

Chloe smiled. She took Sam's hands, one in each of hers. "You know I can't. You have a job to do, and that's to save Dean. It's your job, Sam."

She had put the emphasis on the word "your", and Sam knew what she meant. He kneeled down in front of her, which brought him at about her height as she was still sitting on the bed.

"But I don't get it, why do you want to leave so bad?"

"I'm just going somewhere... hiding for a while... I just want my headaches to be long gone." She took her right hand and placed it on his left cheek, grinning. "And I still have these certain abilities, and no charm so I do have to learn to use them properly, in case I ever need to."

Sam nodded. He knew too well that she was right.

"But you do have to know something."

"Yeah? What is it?"

She smiled. "My head doensn't hurt as much as it used to, thanks to you."

There was an awkward silence and the both of them laughed.

"That was poetic."

"I know," Chloe chuckled. "But I did mean it."

Sam still had a smile on his face. "I know you did." and then took Chloe's jaw bone by his left hand and pulled it towards him, his lips kissing hers.

Chloe didn't back away. She put her arms around his neck, slowly kissing him back. But before they could go any farther, they both heard knocking at the door. It was Dean.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we do have to get going."

Sam and Chloe both starred at each other for a few seconds, looking deeply in each other's eyes. Chloe could feel something in Sam that made him less worried for a quick second. When they both got up, and before Sam left behind his brother, Chloe pulled him back towards her and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry," She said smiling. "You'll be fine. And don't forget that the phone is one of the world's coolest invention."

Sam went to the car to put his stuff away in the trunk while Dean and Chloe stood at Bobby house's entrance door.

"Where's Bobby?" Chloe asked.

"He had to make a phone call, so he must be somewhere inside."

There was a silence where they both starred at Sam packing his stuff into the Impala's trunk. After a few seconds Dean turned his eyes again to Chloe and she noticed without moving hers.

"You shouldn't stare people like that. You might scare them away."

"Well at least that way they don't come out of nowhere freaking people out in the middle of Tenessee to ask for help."

They both laughed. Chloe replied "Thank you, by the way, for everything."

"Not a problem. You know we'll always be around if you need help."

She was looking at him now. "Well, apparently not as long as you think."

Dean knew what she was reffering about, but didn't answer. She placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"I believe in both of you. And I do believe that you guys will manage. I just know it."

Dean smirked. "If not, you could always teleport yourself in hell and we could always have a round or two."

Sam came back with the others. The youngest Winchester stood between his brother and Chloe, taking her right hand in. They both looked at each other for a few seconds and smiled.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Chloe" said Dean. "Take care and good luck."

"Thanks Dean. Same goes for you."

"Sammy, I'll wait in the car but remember; I only have two months so hurry your ass back!"

Dean gave Sam a head sign that probably meant something funny, but Sam didn't noticed as his eyes met Chloe's.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now." she said.

"Yeah I guess."

There was a pause. "Take care, Sam. Do your best and remember where there's a will there's a way."

They kissed once more and then he let her go, leaving to the Impala.

"Tell Bobby thanks for everything for us alright?" yelled Dean.

"I will!" Chloe answered, waving goodbye.

The boys were back on the road once more. They had a hunt, which made Dean as happy as ever, but Sam didn't look the same way.

"What's wrong, miss your little missy already?" asked Dean.

Sam took a long pause before answering. "I'm just confused that's all."

"Come on Sam..."

"But Dean, that demon said she was just like me! Howcome I don't have my powers anymore and she has hers? I mean dad knew about her powers, so maybe he knew about mine before we even started to chase down after him when I left Stanford!"

It was Dean's turn to pause before an answer.

"Maybe he did Sam, but maybe he didn't. Look all we know is that she has some powers. Maybe not even related to the yellow-eyed demon. Some people might just be born with psychic abilities! All the other children were your age Sam, and Chloe's more than two years younger than you."

Another silenced ruled the car for a few seconds.

"Man," started Sam. "If dad ever knew, I wonder what else he knew about other things..."

"Yeah, well that's another secret for another day I guess.".

And the boys didn't talk until the next stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you again for reading!! :D


End file.
